In numerous industries and particularly in the electronics industry where a semi-rigid coaxial cable is employed between terminals, it is desirable that a wire or cable to be used therefor be of a given length and be pre-bent to a given configuration in order to enable the installer of such wire or cable to quickly position the same to the intended supporting surface and to secure the same thereto in any known manner, such as with fasteners or the like. Oftentimes, when a portion of a wire or cable has to be bent to a given degree bend angle to meet with installation requirements, the installer of such wire or cable guesses at the amount of bend angle he should impart to the wire or cable, and as can be appreciated, this can be quite time consuming and with no assurance that the bend angle applied to the wire as well as to exact area where such a bend is to be formed will meet with the installation requirements.
With the above in mind, it is one of the objects of the invention to provide a portble wire or cable bending apparatus whereby wires or cables can be formed of a given length and bent to a predetermined angle and with means associated with said wire and cable bending apparatus whereby bends of varying angles can be accurately and quickly formed by one employing the bending apparatus of the present invention.
Another object of the invention is to enable the user of the bending apparatus of the present invention to refer to a previously prepared programmed schedule which will inform the user thereof of the location along the length of the wire or cable where a bend is to be imparted thereto along with the angle of the bend.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wire or cable bending apparatus with a manually operated handle which has a forming block pivotally mounted thereon which will cooperate with a grooved forming die to effect a bend in the wire or cable when a wire is positioned between the forming block and grooved forming die and the handle is rotated counterclockwise.
Another object of the invention is to provide a visual means whereby the user of the bending apparatus, can, by referring to a pre-programmed schedule, produce a bend in the wire or cable at a predetermined area along the length of the wire or cable.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description thereof and the accompanying drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.